Legend of Lu Zhen
Details *'Title:' 陆贞传奇 / Lu Zhen Chuan Qi *'English title:' Legend of Lu Zhen *'Also known as:' 女相 / Nv Xiang *'Genre:' Period drama, romance *'Episodes:' 59 *'Broadcast network:' Hunan TV *'Broadcast period:' 2013-May-08 to 2013-May-28 *'Air time:' 19:30 *'Theme song:' Zhen Xi (珍惜) Cherish by Li Yu Chun *'Adaptions:' 여상육정 Yeo Sang Yook Jung (Korean) Synopsis To escape her cruel stepmother, Lu Zhen enters the palace as an attendant. She was quickly promoted through the ranks for her pottery-making skill. During this time, she captures the heart of crown prince Gao Zhan. However, she can never be with him as social status and jealous enemies work against her at every turn. She devotes herself to politics and helps Gao Zhan defeat a coup d'etat. Though Gao Zhan can not make her his wife, he bestows her with the highest position in the land, the female prime minister. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main *Zhao Li Ying as Lu Zhen *Chen Xiao as Gao Zhan **Zheng Wei as young Gao Zhan *Qiao Ren Liang as Gao Yan **Zheng Hao as child Gao Yan *Yang Rong as Xiao Huan Yun (Xiao Guan Yin) **Yuan Xue Er as child Xiao Huan Yun *Emma Wu as He Dan Niang *Tang Yi Xin as Shen Bi ;Imperial family *Lily Tien as Zhou Jiyun *Zhang Ming Jian as Gao Huan *Liu Xue Hua as Lou Zhao Jun *Bai Shan as Yu Jiu Lu *Li Xin Yi as Zheng Lingjian *Zhang Jing as Imperial Concubine Zhao *Li Yi Xiao as Gao Xiang *Gao Yun Xiang as Xu Xian Xiu *Lan Tian as Gao Wei ;Palace maids and servants *Maggie Cheung as Lou Qing Qiang *Jiang Hong as Wang Xuan *Jin Qiao Qiao as Du Si Yi *Liu Yi Zhen as Yang Wanqiao *Gong Xiao Rong as Song Lerong *Xi Xue as Shen Jia Min *Liu Jia Yuan as Ling Long *Yu Xin Tian as Hu Linniang *Guo Xuan as Zhuang Liuli *Ren Xue Hai as Zhu Erting *Li Wen Wen as La Mei *Liu Bai Cha as Yuan Niang *Jiang Kai Tong as Li Yuqiao *Bao Wen Jing as Lu Liujia *Chai Bi Yun as Li Herui *Yuan Ting Ting as Chen Fanghua *Hua Jiao as Chen Yuehua *Xu Xin Yu as Li Yuming *Li Mei as Qi Sizheng *Peng Jing as Lu A'ning *Tian Lu Han as Chen Qiuniang *Zhou Shao Dong as Gao Zhong *Zhang Hao Ran as Yuan Lu *Tao Shuai as Yuan Fu *Chen Bing Qiang as Yuan Tao *Zhang Ping Juan as Ceremonial Master Chen *Sun De Yuan as Minister Zhang *Ma Jiao as Chun Xiang ;Lu family *Yue Yao Li as Lu Jia *Wang Lin as Madam Zhao *Yuan Xiao Xu as Lu Zhu *Dong Xian as Ge Cixiang *Han Dong as Li Cheng ;Shen family *Cao Yan Yan as Madame Shen *Li Yu Xuan as Shen Jia Yan *Yang Hong Wu as Shen Juewu ;External tribe *Madina Memet as Du Mei Er *Deng Sha as Princess of Yu Yang ;Chen kingdom *Chen Jing Yu as Chen Jing *Lv Jia Rong as Li Qiulan *Liu Yue as Chen Xiangyu ;Others *Min Zheng as Tuoba Kuo *Li Shi Peng as Zhao Quan *Zhang Hai Ping as Li Dadan *An Li Min as Minister Wang *Feng Bao as Lou Jian *Wei Yu as Lou Shao *Zhou Hong as Wu Xiu Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Zhang Wei (张巍) *'Chief producers:' Yu Zheng, Mu Xiao Sui (穆晓穗), Zhang Yong (张勇), Li Hao (李浩), Yao Jia (姚嘉) *'Producers:' Ouyang Chang Lin, Gao Xi Xi, Chi Yu Feng (池宇峰), Yu Zheng *'Directors:' Li Hui Zhu (李慧珠), Deng Wei En (邓伟恩) External Links *Baidu baike *Chinese Wikipedia Category:CDrama Category:CDrama2013 Category:Hunan TV Category:Historical Category:Huanyu Film Category:Perfect World Pictures Category:Mango Studios